MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook : les hors-séries
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Ici, je compile tout ce qui ressemble à MB, qui sent comme MB, qui a le même goût que MB, mais qui n'est pas officiellement du MB. xD - Déjà trois hors-séries, les deux premiers pour les 20 000 vues de la fic officielle, et le troisième pour les 30 000 (il sera bientôt suivi du quatrième, mais patience :p). Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Drago Malefoy aiment ça. ;)
1. HS 1 : 20 000 vues partie 1

**« MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook » : les hors-séries**

_Hors-série n°1 : **Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ?** _(spécial 20 000 vues de la fic!)

* * *

**Ginny Weasley :** Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ? :D Je m'ennuie...

**Padma Patil :** Ouais, pourquoi pas... À quoi tu veux jouer ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Ça s'appelle « Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ? ». Le titre parle pour moi en ce qui concerne le but du jeu, non ? xD

**Padma Patil :** Oui, je crois que c'est plutôt clair. Je peux commencer ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Vas-y, je t'en prie (et j'espère que d'autres personnes vont nous rejoindre, ça finira par sembler vide au bout d'un moment dans le cas contraire...).

**Padma Patil :** Alooors... Si je vous dis _votre portable est cassé_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Putain de merde fait chier connerie de bordel, pourquoi moiiiii ? (sur un ton tragique s'il vous plaît) Si je vous dis _faire du toboggan dans une piscine_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Il a l'air bien votre jeu, je peux m'incruster ? Je n'attends évidemment pas que vous donniez votre avis, et je réponds à Ginny : Wouhouuuu, trop cool ! … Euh, pourquoi y a plus d'eau dans la piscine ? Ouille ! (parce que ça fait mal de se cogner l'arrière-train sur le carrelage d'une piscine, non non c'est pas du vécu) Si je vous dis _faire une bataille de tomates_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Super, une nouvelle venue ! Je pense à : Beurk, j'ai plein de tomates écrasées dans les cheveux, c'est dégueulasse tellement c'est visqueux ! Si je vous dis _le bus s'en va au loin et vous l'avez loupé_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Vite, vite, il faut que je rattrape de putain de bus de merde ! Je crois que j'ai la malédiction du Peter Parker ! (Meuh si, dans le premier _Spider-Man_ – et je parle bien de la trilogie de base et pas des dernières préquelles sorties – vous vous souvenez pas de Parker qui court comme un dératé après son bus ? Bah moi si * sifflote *) Si je vous dis _bisounours_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** À ce bon vieux Rogue, évidemment. (Ceci est de l'ironie, merci.) Si je vous dis _liberté_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Padma Patil :** * commence à chanter * Libérée, délivrée, je ne mentirais plus jamaiiiis ! Libérée, délivrée, c'est ici que je m'en vaiiiis ! (Oui, j'ai trop regardé _Frozen_, et alors? ;P) Si je vous dis _film d'horreur_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** Hurler comme une fillette devant la _Dame en Noir_ tel que Rogue il y a quelques temps... Si je vous dis _chocolat_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Potter, je peux connaître la raison de cette nouvelle fixette sur mon directeur de maison, s'il te plaît ? Espèce d'obsédé. Pour te répondre, je pense à une totale addiction à une substance absolument délicieuse. Si je vous dis _free hugs_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** Et pourquoi est-ce que l'adjectif « mon » dans ta première question paraît plus possessif qu'il ne doit l'être ? ;P Espèce de jalouse, je n'ai aucune fixette sur TON directeur de maison chéri. Et ma réponse à ta deuxième question : Délire très courant dans les conventions de fans (et donc je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt '…'). Si je vous dis _avatar_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** J'ai utilisé l'adjectif possessif « mon » car je parlais du directeur de MA maison, ne va pas te faire des films Potty. Si si, tu fais une fixette sur le professeur Rogue, et je VEUX savoir POURQUOI (et non je ne suis pas une gamine capricieuse). Quant aux free hugs, il n'y a rien à y comprendre, c'est justement comme tu l'as dit un _délire._ Pour ma réponse... truc très grand et très bleu qui sort d'un film de James Cameron. Sauf que ces machins-là sont moches et pas du tout classe à côtés de Géants des Glaces dans « Thor »... qui eux sont trop balèzes juste parce que Loki est l'un d'entre eux et qu'il est magnifiquement parfait. * cœur * Si je vous dis _Yoshi_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et non ce message n'était pas un pavé composé de tout et de n'importe quoi, et n'affichait aucune préférence envers Loki au détriment des Na'vis. * tire la langue *)

**Harmony Winston :** Je vais interrompre un peu le débat juste pour te répondre : Yoshitosaure ! Mais si, comme notre délire y a deux ans xD Si je vous dis _rhum_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Tape pas l'incruste et reste dans ton coin, toi. ;D Voui, voui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce délire, ne t'en fais pas ? Rhum ? JACK SPARROW ! * multitude de cœurs s'envolant dans les airs, portés par des papillons * (Et oui, j'assume tout à fait le côté guimauve de ce que je viens d'écrire.) Si je vous dis _canard_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harmony Winston :** Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. ;p Espèce de guimauveuse (ce mot n'existe pas, pas la peine d'aller le chercher dans le dictionnaire xD) Canard ? DUCK DODGERS À LA RESCOUSSE ! (Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu le film « Les Looneys Toons passent à l'action » ? O_o') Si je vous dis _carotte_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Non, tu fais pas ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui décide des faits et gestes de tous les habitants de ce château... mouhahahaha ! * rire de sadique psychopathe * J'adore ton nouveau mot, tu peux me le prêter ? Steuplaît steuplaît ! * sautille partout comme une gamine * Ouais, Duck c'est le meilleur * cœur * (Non, tout le monde n'a pas notre âge mental digne d'un enfant de trois ans... Ce film était génial, point barre.) Carotte ? « Quoi de neuf, docteur ? * grignote sa carotte * », parce que Bugs Bunny lui aussi est génial ! Si je vous dis _gros délire_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** Le gros délire, c'est ce que vous deux venez d'avoir, bande de tarées. (Je plaisante pour le « tarées », hein !) Et en plus c'est inutile. Et pour répondre à ton message un peu plus haut : je ne me fais pas de films, et c'est clairement TOI qui fait une fixette sur Rogue, pas moi. Si je vous dis _Tim Burton_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harmony Winston :** Pur génie * cœur * Sarah, non tu ne prendras pas mon mot, il est sous copyright maintenant. Hehehehe. Si je vous dis _cuir_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Hehehehe (oui moi aussi je sais faire le rire de Tom Hiddleston ;P). Loki bien évidemment. Non mais t'as vu son costume ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il cache dessous... * tombe dans les pommes, assaillie par une tonne d'images pas du tout catholiques *

* * *

**Le voici, le voilà, le petit hors-série de MagicBook, comme promis.**

**S'il est là, c'est parce que la fic de base a atteint les 20 000 vues. Donc je vous embrasse tous très fort, parce que je vous aime tellement que je n'ai même pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Vous êtes géniaux, encore plus que Tim Burton même. Je vous adore. * cœur gigantesque en guimauve et meringue rose ***

**A bientôt pour la suite de ce premier round. =D (N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer sur cette fic et sur le vrai MagicBook ! ;P)**


	2. HS 2 : 20 000 vues partie 2

**« MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook » : les hors-séries**

* * *

_Hors-série n°2 :_ _**Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ?**_ (second round!)

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** J'ai trouvé ce jeu très amusant (malgré les dérives vers la fin... n'est-ce pas Sarah Moore et Harry Potter?), alors je le relance ici : Si je vous dis _botanique_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Drago Malefoy :** À un cours immensément chiant et inutile. Si je vous dis _Dolores Ombrage_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et je précise que je ne joue à ce jeu que parce que je m'ennuie, je suis en vacances au manoir Malefoy et le temps ne passe vraiment pas vite. '…')

**Hermione Granger :** À une garce de première classe qui semble résulter d'un croisement entre un crapaud et une guimauve rose. Si je vous dis _Severus Rogue_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Mais bien sûr la fouine. '…')

**Drago Malefoy :** (Ohlà, tout doux Granger, je ne te connaissais pas aussi irrespectueuse des professeurs. ;P) Je pense directement à Sarah Moore ;D Si je vous dis _araignée_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Tu ne me crois pas Granger ? '…' ET TU NE ME TRAITES PAS DE FOUINE, putain combien de fois je vais devoir m'énerver pour qu'on finisse enfin par arrêter de m'embêter avec ce surnom stupide ?)

**Hermione Granger :** (Ce n'est pas une prof, c'est une horreur ambulante, il y a une différence ! O_o') Je pense à une bestiole particulièrement moche. Si je vous dis _abeille_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Pas tellement, non. '…' Et je te traite de fouine si j'en ai envie, on est dans un pays libre aux dernières nouvelles. Et je ne pense pas que ce surnom te lâchera un jour, désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça.)

**Drago Malefoy :** (De ton point de vue, l'intello.) À ta tronche toute défigurée et toute enflée après que je t'aurais lancé une ruche dans la face, espèce de sale Gryffondor. Si je vous dis _heure_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Bah alors va te faire voir. Chez les abeilles de préférence, les fouines ne veulent plus de toi pour abus de leur nom.)

**Hermione Granger :** (Ah c'est sûr que ce n'est certainement pas du tien.) À une unité de temps très courante. Si je vous dis _Hobbit_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté longtemps de traîner avec tes congénères.)

**Drago Malefoy :** (Évidemment pas.) Au petit Harry Potter. (D'ailleurs c'est trop bizarre que ni lui ni Sarah ne se soient rappliqués, vu le nombre de fois où on les a mentionnés pendant notre conversation. '…') Si je vous dis _belette_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Attention à toi Granger, toutes tes moqueries vont bientôt de retomber dessus, parole de Malefoy.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je pense à un animal tout à fait ordinaire. ;P (Pourquoi, ils te manquent ? ;D Ils sont en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, mais ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'ils auront fini ils se manifesteront, à ta plus grande joie.) Si je vous dis _fouine_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Genre, tu vas aller tout raconter à ton père ? * ricane *)

**Drago Malefoy :** Je pense à l'animal qui est en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton fessier, dans un but tout à fait précis qui te fera accuser de zoophilie. * mort de rire sur son lit * (Plutôt à mon plus grand désespoir, ça me tue de l'avouer mais c'est bien de temps en temps d'avoir des conversations tranquilles qui ne sont pas inondées de fous, même si pour cela je dois parler avec une Gryffondor.) Si je vous dis _stylo_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Genre, je ne suis plus un gamin, mes histoires je les règle moi-même.)

**Hermione Granger :** (Oh mon Loki, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu absolument glauque et dégradant ? O_o') Je pense à une invention Moldue servant à écrire, créée en remplacement de la plume. (Ta phrase me trouble. '…') Si je vous dis _feuille_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Félicitations, le bébé est enfin devenu un enfant. * applaudit *)

**Drago Malefoy :** (C'était ma vengeance pour tes moqueries.) Je pense à un arbre. Excusez-moi de ne pas être plus poétique, je ne suis pas Victor Hugo, et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je serais mort. O_o' (C'était le but, petite Grangy.) Si je vous dis _Marvel_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Continue de te moquer, ne te gêne surtout pas, mais attends-toi à une petite revanche. * niark *)

**Sarah Moore :** À TOUTE L'ÉQUIPE ABSOLUMENT GÉNIALE DES AVENGERS. * cœur * Et oui, je tape l'incrute. Vous inquiétez pas, Potty arrive, il fait juste un détour à l'infirmerie à cause du flacon de potion irritante que je lui ai balancé à la figure. xD Si je vous dis _le Soldat de l'Hiver_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** Ouf, tu nous sauves la vie avec ton intervention, j'ai cru que j'allais transplaner au manoir Malefoy et arracher la tête de ce petit con. Je pense au magnifique Bucky (en espérant spoiler personne en disant cela). Si je vous dis _Sherlock Holmes_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** Bah t'aurais pas dû te gêner, 'Mione, la fouine le mérite. Je pense à Robert Downey Jr. (Non, Sarah, tu ne feras pas de crise de fangirlisme.) Si je vous dis _Die Hard_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et 'Mione, tu ne me défends pas à propos de la potion irritante ? O_o')

**Sarah Moore :** Je me fous de ce que tu m'interdis, je n'ai aucune limite. ROBERT T'ES LE PLUS BEAU ET LE PLUS GÉNIAL JE T'AIIIIIIIMEEE ! * voix cassée * Je pense au formidable Bruce Willis. Si je vous dis _Thor_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** (Vas-y cocotte, défoule-toi, je ne t'interdis rien moi ;D) Je pense à un beau gosse qui fait pâlir d'envie Malefoy. ;P Si je vous dis _Loki_, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Ce ne sont pas mes affaires Harry, alors je ne m'en mêle pas.)

**Sarah Moore :** (Non, tu ne m'interdis rien, tu me donnes même des armes ;D) Au plus beau des dieux * repart dans son monde guimauve spécial fangirls de l'extrême * Si je vous dis _NCIS : Los Angeles_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** (C'est le rôle d'une amie. ;D) Je pense au superbe Marty Deeks * bave * Si je vous dis _Tony DiNozzo_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** (Ouais, t'as pas Thor... * câlin * Quoi, j'ai le droit de faire des jeux de mots pourris, c'est dans la Constitution de la Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et Perverses!) À Ziva, OMT je les shippe trop ces deux-là un truc de malade. Par contre on va avoir un problème avec Deeks, vu qu'il fait déjà partie de mon harem. Je te propose une garde alternée, ça te convient ? (Voui, je suis gentille, t'es mon amie.) Si je vous dis _McGee_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** (Alors je t'autorise aussi les jeux de mots pourris. * câlin *) Je pense à Abby, ils vont trop bien ensemble. (Non, je veux une garde exclusive, madame la fangirl !) Si je vous dis _Jack Sparrow_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** (Merci, c'est gentil.) Je pense au CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, il se vexerait si je ne l'appelais pas comme ça, et il quitterait mon harem. (Garde alternée, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.) Si je vous dis _William Turner_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** (De rien ma chérie.) Je pense au fait qu'il faut toujours que j'assassine Elisabeth pour récupérer son copain. * niark * (Allons, il y a tellement de mecs dans ton harem que son absence passerait presque inaperçue.) Si je vous dis _Davy Jones_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** Tête de poulpe ! Non j'suis pas sympa, mais lui il l'est pas non plus, alors c'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite dans ce cas-là. (Justement, j'y tiens aux mecs de mon harem, et si l'un part, tout est comme dépeuplé.) Si je vous dis _Han Solo_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** Je pense à toutes ses répliques cultes. (Genre, j'suis sûre que tu peux même pas te souvenir des noms de tous tellement il y en a !) Si je vous dis _Luke Skywalker_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** À un parfait crétin. (Genre, je peux te prouver le contraire, très chère. RDV devant la bibliothèque d'ici une demie-heure. ;P) Si je vous dis _Dark Vador_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Hermione Granger :** À un méchant très classe, et qui accessoirement est le père du parfait crétin mentionné ci-dessus. (Je tiens le pari.) Si je vous dis _machin vert très fort_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** Au Hulk. (Et non, je suis pas mort.) Si je vous dis _Avenger super balèze au tir à l'arc_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Hawkeye. (Oh, quel dommage.) Si je vous dis _Avenger équipé d'une armure hi-tech_, à quoi pensez-vous ?

**Sarah Moore :** À Tony Stark. Le seul, l'unique, le magnifique, le sexy, le parfait, le génial Anthony Edward Stark. MON Tony Stark. * repart dans son délire de fangirl guimauvée et perverse * ASKHEIZREIEHRHUZJRIZHMLSKNFEPADJHUENJSOHSIEPMT ! * bug total, veuillez attendre le redémarrage du système *

* * *

**Le fait de poster ce chapitre me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille regarder le compteur de vues de MB. * s'en va * *revient * Ça approche doucement les 25 000, donc on va dire que cet HS est un cadeau pour le dépassement des 25 000 bien qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. :P**

**Merci à tout le monde pour être venus lire cette nouvelle fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Hop, je repars dans mes éternelles listes, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ;D**

**Un grand merci aux premiers followers : Snape317, keloush, Miluzine96, Enervatum et Oclia. Les personnes qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris sont presque les mêmes, à part qu'il faut ajouter Sayanel et emydevil, et enlever keloush et Enervatum. Donc merci à tout le monde, je vous aime. * cœur *  
**

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :**

** _fanHPTW_ : Bien contente que tu t'amuses autant à lire mes conneries. ;D**

** _Snape317_ : C'était un peu le but de mettre plus de délires. ;P Mais ça va, on est pas encore au point où trop de délire tue le délire, alors je ne m'affole pas (pour le moment '...').**

** _Gwen Parker_ : Pseudo très original ma Lu'. :P Mais c'est bon je te pardonne. ;) Tu définis la phrase comme magique, carrément ? C'est sympa, merci de ta part, mais après tout Potty ne fait que rappeler la cruelle vérité, mouhahahaha ! ;D**

** _Qoheleth _: Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois comprendre ton commentaire, en fait. O_o' Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que toutes ces références à la culture Moldue existent depuis les tout premiers chapitres, et que c'est un peu autour d'elles que se construit la fic, enfin pour certains points.**

**... Bon, comme après tout c'est ma fic, j'ai le droit de me faire un peu de pub, hein, et ceux qui n'aiment pas la pub n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin, c'est bien simple. Bref. La fameuse Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et Perverses mentionnée un peu plus haut dans le chapitre existe désormais, et ça se passe sur Facebook. Il vous suffit de taper « Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et/ou Perverses ;D » dans la petite barre de recherche en haut de votre écran, et c'est le lien avec la petite photo avec des guimauves, vous pouvez pas vous tromper. xD**

**(Et je rappelle aussi que j'ai ma propre page Facebook, qui s'appelle toujours « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things », mais aussi maintenant un compte Twitter spécialement créé pour mes textes : (arobase) IFaradien. (Remplacez le (arobase) par le vrai signe.) Wala wala.)**


	3. HS 3 : 30 000 vues partie 1

**« MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook » : les hors-séries**

* * *

_Hors-série n°3 : _**Jeu des paroles**

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** Puisqu'on est lancés dans les jeux, je propose le jeu des paroles. Le principe : quelqu'un poste les paroles d'une chanson, et la personne suivante donne le nom de la chanson avant de remettre les paroles d'une autre, et etc... On commence ! Je lance avec : _In my mind, worlds collide, something inside me is gone, but still I keep going on_

**Sarah Moore :** J'adhère complètement au concept ! * 0 * C'est la chanson _Anonymous_ de Three Days Grace. Évidemment ;P _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

**Drago Malefoy :** Humpf... _Raise Your Glass_ de P!nk. _And that's why I smile – It's been a while – Since everyday and everything was felt this right_. Les filles doivent connaître je pense ;)

**Hermione Granger :** Toi, tu n'es pas une fille et tu la connais quand même, non ? Stop le cataloguage. _Smile_ d'Avril Lavigne. _I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out_

**Nympha' Tonks-Lupin :** Celle-là elle est magnifique, sans doute l'une de mes préférées : _Read All About It_ d'Emeli Sandé. _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_ (clin d'œil à Cathy Roth, qui adore ce film * p *)

**Cathy Roth :** _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ d'Aerosmith, composée pour le générique de fin du film _Armaggedon_ avec Bruce Willis * 0 * _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit – Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss – And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

**J. Vampire :** _Hurt_ de Christina Aguilera ! * p * _Welcome to the world and all the landing that I wasted – The blood upon your hands and the wickedness I made it_

**Sarah Moore :** Euh... _Outside_ d'Hollywood Undead. Celle que tu m'as faite découvrir ;) _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

**Severus Rogue :** _Breaking The Habit_ de Linkin Park. Oui, j'écoute ce genre de groupe. Oui, je participe à ce jeu. Non, vous ne critiquerez pas mes goûts musicaux. _Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown_

**Sarah Moore :** Moi en tout cas je ne critiquerais pas, j'adore Linkin Park. ;) _Goin' Down_ de Three Days Grace. Groupe que j'adore également, comme c'est étrange... x) _Declare this an emergency, come on and spread a sense of urgency_

**Drago Malefoy :** Pfff, _Apocalypse Please_ de Muse ;D _Birds flying high, you know how I feel – Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

**Hermione Granger :** C'est du Muse, j'en suis certaine... Mais je ne me souviens plus du titre par contre '…'

**Harmony Winston :** C'est _Feeling Good_, de Muse effectivement ;) _Et si nous partions éclairés devant, avec une chance de rester vivants – Laisse-moi te suivre, laisse-moi m'enfuir – Nous étions forts, nous étions grands – Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps, quand on sera vieux ou bien morts ? - J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi_

**Harry Potter :** Ouhlà, alors là je sèche...

**Ginny Weasley :** Pas mieux ici...

**J. Vampire :** Un indice ?

**Harmony Winston :** C'est un groupe de rock Français, très populaire dans les années 80, et qui revient en force depuis quelques années. ;)

**Drago Malefoy :** Et on est sensé les connaître comment, les vieux groupes français ?

**Harmony Winston :** En ayant un bon niveau de culture générale, ma chère fouine.

**Drago Malefoy :** AH NON ÇA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER QUAND MÊME ?! Arrêtez avec ce surnom, c'est gonflant depuis tout ce temps. ='(

**Hermione Granger :** C'est _Little Dolls_ d'Indochine, et Malefoy ce surnom te convient très bien, inutile d'en changer. ;D _To get a dream of life again, a little vision of the start and the end, but all the choirs in my head sang no, oh oh oh_

**Ginny Weasley :** _Breath Of Life_ de Florence & The Machine, composée pour le générique du film _Snow White and the Huntsman_ avec Chris Hemsworth. * cœur * _I've been up in the air, out of my head, stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed – Is this the end I feel?_

**Harmony Winston :** Oh my Sherlock, oh my Sherlock, oh my Sherlock, c'est _Up In The Air_ de 30 Seconds to Mars, viens là Sarah Moore c'est notre chanson ! * 0 * _It's bugging me, grating me, and twisting me around – Yeah I'm endlessly caving in, and turning inside-out_

**Sarah Moore :** C'est bon tu l'as répété trois fois, Sherlock apparaîtra à minuit devant toi ;D Ouiiii, c'est notre chanson * cœurs partout * Et toi, tu ne fais rien de mieux que de me sortir à la suite _Hysteria_ de Muse, maintenant je vais être obligée de continuer à la chanter : _'Cause I want it now, I want it now – Give me your heart and your soul – And I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out – Last chance to lose control_

**Harmony Winston :** _It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive to be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive_ * p *

**Sarah Moore :** _'Cause I want it now, I want it now – Give me your heart and your soul – I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out – Last chance to lose control_

**Harmony Winston :** _And I want you now, I want you now – I'll feel my heart implode – And I'm breaking out, escaping now, feeling my faith erode_

**Sarah Moore :** Ma chérie * 0 * De l'IronFrost * p *

**Harmony Winston :** Tout à fait ma cocotte * - *

**Severus Rogue :** C'est fini ce délire ? O_o'

**Sarah Moore :** Oui oui, c'était notre bouquet final, nous pouvons maintenant mourir en paix si jamais un dragon nous écrase :P

**Harmony Winston** aime ça.

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** Niarf, vive _Hysteria_ et vive l'IronFrost * - * Le rapprochement entre les deux, peu de personnes doivent le connaître. En fait, j'ai écrit une fanfiction (disponible sur ce site) nommée _Hysteria_ (qui a une traduction anglaise réalisée là encore par mes soins, _Hysteria EN_) et qui s'attaque à l'IronFrost, un pairing d'_Avengers_. Cette fic est très spéciale pour moi car c'est mon premier slash et aussi ma première fic comportant un lemon (bon, comme c'est le premier, il ressemble plus à un lime, mais ne gâchez pas ma joie guyzzz). Bref, encore de l'auto-pub, vous allez finir par me haïr. ;D

Et oui, un nouveau chapitre spécial pour les 30 000 vues de MB, merci à tous. =D La réponse à ce jeu sera dans le prochain chapitre, et ce sera le principe inverse ;P

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de passer voir ma page Facebook « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things », de rejoindre la « Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et/ou Perverses ;D » (sur Facebook également, pour le moment en tout cas), et mon compte Twitter IFaradien. (Tant qu'on était sur la pub gratuite :p)**

**Le quatrième hors-série ne devrait pas tarder à être publié, mais comme il n'est pas encore écrit je ne peux pas donner de date, mais restez connectés. =D**


End file.
